


Fuck off!—Oh my God! I’m so sorry!

by GabWhiteDevil



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Carriers, Crack, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, OOC, but it's not, daniel thinks he is going to die, discover, i think, no one dies, not that kind of misunderstanding tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabWhiteDevil/pseuds/GabWhiteDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is sick. Dylan wants him to go to the hospital. Daniel is hormonal. But everything is fine :3<br/>it's like the most cliche fic ever (_ _")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck off!—Oh my God! I’m so sorry!

Daniel opened his eyes, it’s been a month since the Macau incident, been a month since he abandoned his own bedroom and sleeps with the leader, Dylan Rhodes.

Yes, after Lula and Jack kissed, they got on the plane, and it’s their turn to kiss and…well, you already know the rest.

Daniel blinked the drowsiness away, and turned to the other side of the bed. Empty. ‘ _must be working on some dumb cases again_ ’ he thought. He felt so bloated and he didn’t know why, must be stomach bug. _Yes. Definitely_.

But the uneasy feel on his stomach didn’t stop, it only getting worse. Something make it’s way to come out from his stomach. Daniel jolted up and ran towards the bathroom.

He vomited. A lot.

Now he was damn sure it’s a stomach bug— _no!_ he was _fucking damn_ sure it is.

When he was busy emptying his stomach, he felt a hand rubbed his nape in a soothing motion, if he could pause the vomit, he would have groaned in pleasure, because the hand is sure have some magic.

 _Wait!_ Speaking of magic, _whose_ hand is that?

“feeling better yet?” _Oh! Right! Of course it’s Dylan!_

Daniel shook his head a second before he continued vomiting.

They stayed there for a good 15 minutes. Daniel threw his body to the bed and trying to not upsetting his stomach again. The older went to the kitchen, making him some porridge.

For a half an hour, finally Dylan was back with a tray, there was a bowl of porridge, a glass of water and orange, “really? An orange?” Daniel managed to huff a laugh

“don’t judge me, this is the only fruit we all have.” Dylan glared at him playfully, he sat the tray on the table beside the bed, “I’m actually grateful that in this state you wouldn’t be able to taste or smell anything, so I’m confident enough to feed you my porridge”

“actually I can smell the porridge” Daniel spoke as he sat up and took the bowl, it’s warm and it does smells good, he took the spoon, stirred it a bit before started to eat. “unexpectedly, it’s good.” Daniel told him

“well, thanks for the sugar-covered words, I appreciated it” they chuckled then went back to silence. Dylan finally spoke again, “so, I called a doctor, he would like you to come to the hospital tomorrow”

“Dylan, It’s only stomach bug. Stop exaggerating things.”

“I’m not exaggerating things, Danny. Just look at you, pale, half-lidded eyes, nausea. I need to be sure that you are okay”

“I’m perfectly fine.”

“no, you are not”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “why you always deciding things your own?! It’s my body, I know if I feel like a shit or I need to see a doctor.”

“then you should know that you need to do that now. Don’t be stubborn. The horsemen couldn’t function if one of their members is sick”

Daniel felt a pang in his chest, “I should have known it, you only see me as the horsemen, your asset, nothing more.” He put down the bowl on the tray.

Dylan furrowed his eyebrows, “wait—Danny, I don’t—” The younger didn’t listen, he slammed the door behind him. Dylan was speechless, he didn’t know that Daniel was that sensitive.

\--^^--

Later that night, Dylan was working on some cases, files were scattered on the desk, there are still many things to do. He sighed as he looked at the clock, 2.43 AM. Good! Really good!

He continued his work till a loud crash was heard, he rushed outside only to found Daniel groaned in pain, a hot water spilled on the floor along with the kettle. On a second he was already on the younger’s side, turning of the cold water from the sink, “what are you doing in the middle of the night?” he asked as he put the younger’s almost burned hand to the running water

“I want to make hot chocolate” he paused a moment, “I couldn’t sleep” he continued in a really low voice, making him sounds like he mumbled, but no, Dylan caught the words.

“ go back to the bed, I’ll take care of this” the older’s voice was soft, Daniel did. He didn’t need to specify which bed, he is sure the younger already understand.

After he cleaned the mess, he made the hot chocolate for the younger, and a coffee for him before went back to his bedroom.

“Danny, here—oh.” the younger already fast asleep, face buried deep to the pillow. Dylan shrugged as he walked to his table and continued his works.

Morning came really fast, Dylan woke up because of his arms which resting nicely around Daniel’s waist were thrown brutally, and before he could process what happened, he heard the same noises like yesterday. Vomiting, groaning, sniffs and a couple whines. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock, it’s 6.28 A.M. he only slept for an hour. _Dammit!_

He could just go back to his dream, but the pitiful sniffs and whines dragged him to the bathroom, checking on Daniel.

“how do you feel, on scale 1 to 10?” he asked when the younger tried to catch his breath

“shitty” was the only reply he got

“we are totally going to the doctor”

“No! can you just stop?!”

“Danny, you are getting worse! Trip to the doctor is not that bad“

“just mind your own business, will you?!”

“you are one of them!”

“Fuck off!” both of their eyes widened in shock, Daniel gasped, “Oh my God! I’m sorry! I-I don’t—I shouldn’t—wasn’t—I’m—”

“Whoa! Danny, calm down.” Dylan grabbed both of his wrist to stop him from flailing

“—It’s not—you can’t—please no—”

“Danny, it’s okay.. It’s okay.. I’m not mad at you” Dylan shook him a bit, to emphasize his words and to make sure the younger listened to him, feeling Daniel slowly calmed, he continued, “let’s go back to the bed”

Dylan stood up, but a hand gripped the hem of his shirt, “I will go to the hospital”

The older raised his eyebrows, but he didn’t question it, “okay, get ready then. I’ll make the appointment right away—”

“but, before that, I need to tell you something” Dylan waited for him to continue, “it would really shock you but at least you wouldn’t be so surprise when the doctor finally said it”

“hm.. okay.”

\--^^--

“a pregnancy stick?”

“yes”

“are you implying you are pregnant?”

“No!” Daniel glared at him, “that’s impossible.” He sat on the chair opposite of Dylan, the stick was showing two red lines

Dylan knitted his brows together, if only, Daniel is a girl, he would practically jumped and concluded they were having a baby, but Daniel is a guy. That’s the problem.

“I—I browsed on the internet, and..” he took a deep breath, “and most of them telling me that I have a prostate cancer” Daniel finished it

“then why you didn’t want to go to the hospital?”

“because I was finding it out last night and our fight was already over” Daniel giving him a judging expression

“Okay. Can I ask another question?”

“what?”

“is this why you are easily get angry?”

“what?”

\--^^--

“so, anything is wrong with him?” Dylan asked suddenly as soon as the doctor walked back to his chair, holding a file on his hands

“have you ever heard of carriers?”

Daniel shook his head, “No, we haven’t” Dylan answered for him

“are you Mr. Atlas partner?”

“yes, and please just explain the thing.” Dylan grew impatient

“so, carriers are males who have the right parts for carrying a baby, they have a womb but most of the times is inactive which explain why they don’t have menstruation like females, and it seems like Mr. Atlas is one of them”

Silence. Just pure silence.

“Uh.. Congratulation Mr. Atlas, you are pregnant”

Dylan was the first one to came back to his sense, “um.. could you tell how old the fetus is?”

“from it’s size it seems like 4 weeks”

“so… it’s not a prostate cancer?” Daniel asked

“pardon?”

“Nevermind, it just a silly thing I did.” Daniel waved

“okay, so I expect to see you again in one month to see how the baby doing, is that alright?”

“yes, thank you” Daniel replied

Finally, it clicked Dylan’s mind, “So, that’s why you are so hormonal, and it’s not stomach bug but morning sickness”

“Oh, speaking about morning sickness, it would stop on the third month usually, and followed by craving and mood swings. I strongly suggest to fulfill any craving.”

The statement made Daniel’s smirk grew.

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first mpreg works and also first works in this fandom. I just need more Daniel/Dylan!!  
> please be nice, i know my english is not good enough and... yeah.
> 
> Anyway, I probably would make the sequel in which Danny is on his pregnancy states and more cliche stuff


End file.
